Edward's Surprise
by GreenPlayDoh
Summary: It's been two years since Bella met Edward. Bella and Edward have gotten each other gifts. But knowing these two, something always goes wrong.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Edward's Surprise**

**BPOV**

Today is a special day. It marks 2 years since I first met Edward. **(A/N: Was it two years before she got married to him?) **Alice took me to Victoria's Secret, much to my disapproval, to get something for me as a gift to Edward. She said it was a babydoll nightgown. It's too embarrassing to look at it let alone wear it. It goes down –more like up- to the middle of my thighs and the hem is lace. Did I mention it's in blue silk as well? Great… that will make it ride up easier. It's also got spaghetti straps and embroidery under the bust line. **(A/N: I made that word up. I have no idea what it means.)** And guess what's on the neckline? More lace! Thanks Alice. Edward is also planning something too so Alice is picking me up from my house because he 'can't risk the chance of losing me in a freak accident today of all days'.

_5:00 in the evening…_

I took the bag with the "nightgown" in it and walked downstairs as Alice arrived in her canary yellow Porsche and honked twice. While I was walking towards her car, Alice held her arm out the window: "Careful Bella, you're going to trip on your feet right there," she said calmly. To avoid falling, I walked extra slow and made sure my feet were far apart from each other.

During the car ride I was ran over the plan again with Alice. "Do you see everything going well?"

"With you, yes. But with Edward, I'm not too sure because I can't see what he's planning."

Before I knew it, we were at the Cullen mansion in front of the door. "Okay, Edward is going to be waiting for you in his room but first you need to make a little detour into my room," Alice whispered in a really low voice, probably so Edward doesn't hear. She pushed me up stairs and into her bathroom where and made me change before sitting me down on a chair and working on my hair and make-up. It took longer today because Rosalie wasn't here to help because she was out somewhere around the world with Emmett. When she was done, I walked out of her room and ran into Jasper who was soon pulled back into Alice's room to get what sounded like scolded. Their voices were muffled so I couldn't really make out what they were saying but this is what it sounded like:

Alice: "What is wrong with you? Don't just stand there you could've broken her nose! Then I wouldn't be able to play makeover with her anymore because she would've had an ugly band-aid stuck on her face for months!"

Jasper: "Well, what could I do? I just came out of Edward's room and turned around then she accidently walked into me!"

Alice: "Don't use that excuse again! You could've wrecked her make-up or worse, smudge her lipstick and mascara! And you would've dirtied your shirt which is a rare one-of-a-kind Ralph Lauren! " Her voice cracked on the last word. Overreact much?

I walked (barefoot) to Edward's room and took a deep breath before opening the door. My heart was hammering so hard I could hear it in my ears .Alice didn't make me wear heels this time because of the last incident it caused. Something involving Edward laughing at my loud clacking down the hall and me tripping and twisting my ankle. That'll teach him for laughing at my expense. As I opened the door my heart stopped at the romantic environment in Edward's room. It'd been lit by candles (scented) all around the room and the floor was completely covered with lilac and rose petals and on the bed were freesias and my gorgeous stone Adonis in jeans (ONLY) on his side with his chiseled chest showing. His golden honey eyes looked even more intoxicating and my jaw literally dropped as far as possible to the ground. He has his mouth open too – probably from my apparel – though my effort seemed undeserving of it compared to what he did. After a while, he chuckled: "Breathe, Bella." I was about to draw in oxygen when the scent hit me. Wait, freesias, as in real live freesias with pollen? Uh oh, this is going to be ugly… I shut the door and immediately ran to the nearest open window and stuck my head out. Oh god… it's starting. Let's hope I don't inhale anymore pollen or Edward might be put off me forever.

**EPOV**

Bella appeared at my door in a nightgown that should be illegal. My face froze for what seemed like forever as I took in her appearance then I noticed that her face was turning red. I chuckled, ah my predictable Bella. "Bella, breathe." I reminded her. Uh oh, this was serious. Bella's eyes widened then she slammed the door and ran. When I heard her stop running, I heard her take big, deep breaths. Had I done something wrong? I was about to run after her when Alice thought form the other side of the wall, _Don't. She'll be fine. Whatever you do, do not get close to her. _I could tell Jasper was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter. What the hell was going on? I was getting worried. Alice smacked him, pretty hard, on the head.

**BPOV**

I walked back to Edward's room before it was too late to tell him. I didn't open the door because that would've made it worse.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? The important matter is are you okay? What happened Bella?"

"I'm really sorry Edward. I've never told you this because I didn't think it was important but I just feel so bad because you put so much effort into tonight…"

"Bella, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

My eyes started to water, not from sadness but from the pollen. I was a little sad but just not at crying point.

"Um… Are those real freesias on the bed?" I asked stupidly knowing the answer.

Edward chuckled. "Well of course Bella. I got them because they remind me of you. Beautiful, sweet-smelling and oh-so-fragile." Oh, my god. Even behind a door he can be so dazzlingly romantic.

"That's a really nice thought Edward; it really is but um… I'm… allergic to freesia pollen." I couldn't take it anymore, the pollen got to me. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and locked the door. My eyes began watering like crazy and the sneezes were coming on. I searched around blindly for some tissues but there were none. Of course. No one needs tissues in the perfect Cullen family. My nose was dripping and I couldn't hold it with my hands anymore so I washed it all down with the tap. When I was searching for those tissues, I'd left a path of destruction in my way. Everything on the shelves was knocked down and I felt really bad for causing Esme all this trouble. I was still sneezing when Alice and Esme knocked on the door. Esme was the first to speak.

"Bella honey? Are you okay dear? We heard crashing from outside and Alice had a vision. I've got you some hay fever medication from Carlisle's study. Could you unlock the door?"

I unlocked the door only to go back into a sneezing fit. Alice opened a box of tissues and handed them to me. Oh, so they do have tissues.

"I didn't -achoo- know that you guys had -achoo- tissues so I used your sink. -achoo- Sor -achoo- ry." That sentence was as graceful as my balance.

"Nonsense. You have nothing to apologise for. All we need is for you to get better." Esme rubbed my back to try calm the sneezes down.

**EPOV**

Oh my god. What have I done? How could I be so stupid! I should've known this would happen. My poor Bella. This is my entire fault. I ran at vampire speed around the room collecting all the flowers and candles and threw them all away. Then I got the vacuum out and vacuumed everything, even the air. I also changed the sheets. Who knows how much pollen may have been released in the air. It broke my heart to hear her in the bathroom sneezing violently over and over again. Then there was a crashing noise. That can't have been good. I was going to run over to her bathroom when Alice thought to me again, _Edward, you can't. You're covered in the pollen. Who knows what other reactions you could bring on to her? Take a shower and get rid of your clothes first._

After I took a shower and changed, I came out and saw Bella, Esme and Alice sitting downstairs in the living room on the couch. Bella's nose was all pink from wiping and her eyes had bags under them. It hurt so much to see her suffer. I ran down as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I bought those flowers. How could I have been so foolish? I can't take that I have put you through all this. I completely understand if you want to go home tonight."

"It's okay Edward. It really is. It's not your fault. You didn't know. If anything it's my fault for not telling you earlier." What did a thoughtless monster like me do to deserve this unselfish angel? How could she blame this on herself? It made me angry to see her take the blame for something I so negligently did.

"No Bella! Don't even try blame this on yourself. This was completely my fault. I've ruined this night for us." I tilted her face up so I could look in her eyes. They were red from all the watering. Then Bella shivered. Probably from the cold and not my touch this time because frankly, there is nothing dazzling about this. Then I realized she was still in her skimpy nightgown and had goosebumps. Esme and Alice had left to give us some privacy. Bella's breathing was labored from her blocked nose.

**BPOV**

When my sneezing fit stopped, Alice helped me downstairs while Esme got me a glass of water to down my medicine. My eyes stopped watering and so did my nose. But now it was all red and my eyes were all puffy. This will definitely repulse Edward. I sat there blowing my nose for talking to Esme and Alice for a while when I felt two stone cold arms wrap around me. Edward buried my face in his chest and kept on apologizing. It was so adorable, he looked like a 5 year old who just broke his mom's favourite vase. I told him it wasn't his fault but being Edward, he persisted until I gave up.

I got goosebumps and let out an involuntary shiver but Edward noticed and rushed me up to his bed where he tucked me in under the quilts. He went into his gigantic closet to fetch me something warmer to wear but I refused it. He looked confused and told me I'd get sick and I pointed to my sniffling nose to lighten the mood. He did not think it was funny. It didn't look like he was going to strip me down and dress me by himself so he gave up and just wrapped another thick blanket around me. "You must sleep now Bella. It's late." He began humming my lullaby and I tried to get some sleep.

After numerous attempts to get to sleep, I started sweating because the thickness of the blankets made it so hot. I hadn't opened my eyes so Edward probably wouldn't have known I was awake. Now I can really give him a chance to appreciate my gift to him since I totally wrecked his. I flipped the blanket off of me but in the darkness I overestimated the size of the bed and the blanket completely fell off. What to do now… I rolled over to where I hope Edward was and snuggled into his chest. He chuckled and began tracing light patterns up and down my arm. He hummed my lullaby again and this time I really fell asleep.


End file.
